Legilimens After Three
by nerdalert123
Summary: Basic one-shot with Hermione and Ron. Steamy encounter in the Grffyndor Commons...


"So the proper incantation is 'Legilimens'…" Hermione reached up to massage the tight muscles of her neck in slow circles, "Leg-ili-mens…" she repeated softly as she turned to the next page. Suddenly she felt the form she had been reclining against shift, causing the heavy book to slide from her lap and shut once it bumped to the ground.

"Legilimens you said?" Ron asked nonchalantly, sitting up from his spot on the ground. "What's that one for again?" Hermione sighed huffily,

"Well now I'll never know Ronald. You've made me lose my page." Ron chuckled heartily behind her, pressing his torso against her back as he stretched. Hermione shuddered as the languid muscles shifted against her back, taut and powerful.

"Maybe that's for the best." Ron muttered close to her ear, his lips fleetingly brushing her earlobe as he pulled away. She looked over her shoulder warily towards Ron who was now sauntering back down to his reclining stance against the deep red rug of the Commons. _Maybe just a moment wouldn't hurt_. Hermione thought to herself momentarily, _What do you mean? Someone could be awake! And besides you've got to finish chapter fourteen for tomorrow. Professor Flitwick would not be pleased if you fell behind in the reading._ Hermione twisted and reached for the thickly bound book, ready to continue her studies. From behind her Ron laughed again, cavernous and throaty, almost tauntingly, daring her to defy herself. _Its half past three, no one is awake and perhaps Flitwick's reading can wait._ Her thoughts countered silently and she let the book fall from her grasp. Hermione adjusted her thick cardigan and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ronald?" She called lightly, still facing towards the giant maw of the fireplace. Again she felt Ron's body shift into a sitting position, his thick sinewy muscles contracting at every movement.

"What is it?" Ron asked idly from where he rested on his bent elbows. Hermione wet her lips as she turned her whole body towards him, a wicked smile at the corners of her slick lips.

"Never mind." And with that Hermione launched herself onto Ron's lap, straddling his waist and forcing him off his elbows back, sprawled against the rug. She pressed her lips against Ron's, kissing him hungrily and Ron, cautiously at first kissed back. Soon he became bolder, his eyes shutting lazily and his body melting into the floor, his arms wrapping against Hermione's eager figure and searching her body blindly. His hands trailed down her lower back to the waist of her skirt where he hooked his thumbs for a minute and then slid beneath the waistband. Hermione reached down to his hands and removed them, instead sitting up and unbuttoning her shirt slowly, enticing Ron with every move. Ron smiled and reached up, quickly unbuttoning the remaining fastenings and the pulling the fabric away from Hermione's body. His hands traced down her tight torso and then returned to her bra-covered breasts where he remained even as she bent forward again to kiss his neck. Hermione licked from Ron's neck up to just behind his ear passionately, every filament of her body aching with need. She filled her hands with tufts of Ron's red, silky hair, tugging gently in the midst of her ecstasy.

When she reached down to undo Ron's tie he quickly removed it himself and further undid his shirt, letting his fair, shapely muscles show. Hermione grinned at this; her breath temporarily caught in her throat as Ron slipped his hand beneath the thin bra and caressed her nipples. In response Hermione began grinding her pelvis against his hardened member through his pants causing Ron to moan unreservedly. Quickly quieting himself Ron undid his fly and allowed his throbbing erection to bob free. Hermione took his stiff shaft in her hand and pumped it once or twice before lowering herself further and skimming her lips against the growing flesh. After this she took him into her mouth, generously wetting his shaft as she bobbed up and down, matching the rhythm with her hands. Ron groaned in acknowledgement, intermittently meeting Hermione's half lidded gaze.

"Hermione." Ron breathed, allowing his eyes to shut while Hermione licked the underside of his firm penis tantalizingly slowly. _I'm so close._ Ron noticed dreamily, his hips beginning to buck unwillingly. Suddenly Ron felt the absence of Hermione's mouth on him and he opened his eyes, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. Hermione lay on the carpet her skirt pushed up to reveal the panties she was wriggling free of. Ron watched in awe as Hermione's delicate fingers ran up and down her silky folds, her mouth open and her eyes glazed as she stroked herself. He moved over to her and began kissing her inner thighs tenderly biting and sucking the skin as he traveled. Hermione sat up and pressed her face to his, her breath steamy against his ear,

"I want you inside me." As she resumed her previous position, Ron guided her slender calves to rest on his shoulders, yanked his pants down over his hips and inserted his aching member into her tight passage. He moaned loudly as he began to thrust inside her, Hermione joined his chorus with a sharp gasp followed by an extended sigh of pleasure. Ron moaned louder and advanced into her quicker as he reached his peak and Hermione grabbed onto his thick upper arms for support as she began to reach her own climax. Abruptly Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at Ron's open, salivating mouth,

"Silencio!" She whispered as Ron obtained his crest of orgasm and threw his head back in rapture. Hermione let the wand roll from her hand as she felt herself reaching completion and simultaneously felt Ron's hand cover her mouth to muffle the noise. Her back arched and her muscles clenched as the blissful tingling spread over her from head to toe, enveloping every waiting bit of her anatomy. Silently Ron rolled onto his side and buttoned his trousers, now smiling through a sleepy haze. Hermione lay still, catching her breath and then laughing languorously to herself as she pivoted to face the still grinning Ron. She smirked at him, starting to button her shirt.

"That was much better than Flitwick's reading."


End file.
